magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Magic Online
Magic Online (in precedenza Magic: The Gathering Online e spesso abbreviato in MO, MOL, MODO o MtGO) è la versione digitale, ufficiale, di Magic the Gathering, al momento disponibile esclusivamente per Windows e giocabile via Internet. È stato rilasciato il 24 Giugno del 2002, con disponibili fin da subito le carte del blocco di Invasione e blocco di Odissea, con l'intento di aggiungere le espansioni in contemporanea all'uscita di quelle cartacee. L'assenza dei set precedenti ha portato a una leggera differenza fra i formati digitali e fisici o persino alla nascita di formati completamente nuovi come il Pauper. Come giocare Il client, ovvero il programma del gioco, è scaricabile gratuitamente dal sito ufficiale. Una volta scaricato ed installato è possibile giocarci tramite la modalità di prova (gratuita e dalla durata illimitata), che dà la possibilità di utilizzare i mazzi precostruiti attualmente in commercio. Per usare la versione completa del gioco è necessario creare un proprio account: l'operazione ha un costo di 9.90€, che però vengono interamente resi al giocatore sotto forma di ticket e ingressi gratuiti in tornei di pratica per nuovi account. Le carte Le carte ottenute su Magic Online sono virtuali, ma rappresentano comunque una reale proprietà, anche se non sono collegate in alcun modo alla collezione fisica dei giocatori: esse possono essere scambiate normalmente o vendute nel mercato interno al gioco in cambio di Ticket o a esterni per denaro reale. Sono vendute in Booster pack digitali, composti esattamente come quelli reali. 'Espansioni' Attualmente sono disponibili le espansioni rilasciate da Alleanze in poi e i set base da Settima Edizione a seguire. Le policy relative alla Reserved List non si applicano per i prodotti non-cartacei, quindi alcune carte presenti in quella lista si possono vedere ristampate in prodotti esclusivi per il mercato online, che ha prezzi completamente differenti da quelli cartacei. Per le carte speciali di alcuni set sono stati realizzati i Treasure chest che le contengono. Precedentemente i set base e le espansioni venivano rilasciate una settimana dopo la versione cartacea, ma a partire da Amonkhet vengono rilasciate una settimana prima, coincidendo spesso con il weekend di prerelease di quell'espansione. Queste poi rimangono in vendita nel negozio permanentemente, finché non ruotano fuori dallo standard, per poi essere rimessi in vendita solo per periodi di tempo limitati o durante particolari eventi. 'Esclusive di Magic Online' Alcune espansioni e prodotti vennero rilasciati esclusivamente per Magic Online. *Masters Edition I *Masters Edition II *Commander Theme Deck *Masters Edition III *Magic Online Deck Series *Momir Basic Event Deck *Masters Edition IV *Vintage Masters *Tempest Remastered *Legendary Cube Inoltre queste carte vennero create esclusivamente come promo di Magic Online: *Gleemox, promo regalata con l'annuncio del progetto Gleemax. *Library of Congress, una carta speciale utilizzata spesso dall'R&D per impostare dei valori di gioco. 'Redention program' Se si dispone di un'espansione completa (almeno una copia per ogni carta di quell'espansione), è possibile averla in versione cartacea tramite il Redention program: le carte verranno rimosse dalla collezione digitale e recapitate fisicamente a casa del proprietario. Il programma è attivo solo per le espansioni in commercio (quindi solitamente quelle legali in T2). Event Ticket Oltre ai normali prodotti come mazzi precostruiti e booster pack, dal negozio è possibile acquistare gli Event Ticket (normalmente chiamati Tickets o Tix) al costo di 1$ caduno. Sono la valuta di Magic Online e, oltre a pagare l'iscrizione ai tornei, vengono usati come vera e propria moneta virtuale per l'acquisto di carte e altri prodotti nelle stanze dedicate al commercio. Avatar Gli avatar furono inizialmente concepiti come riproduzioni di alcuni dei personaggi delle carte di Magic, che i giocatori potevano scegliere per personalizzare l'aspetto del proprio giocatore virtuale. Alla creazione di ogni account il giocatore ha subito a disposizione i cinque avatar base del gioco, altri se ne possono vincere partecipando agli eventi speciali annunciati dalla Wizards, soprattutto a quelli legati al rilascio di nuove espansioni. Attualmente però gli Avatar hanno guadagnato un'ulteriore funzione oltre quella legata alla personalizzazione: possono essere utilizzati come carte speciali per Vanguard. Casual Play Si tratta del gioco libero, i giocatori possono scegliere tra quattro stanze, in base al loro grado di esperienza e di competitività del mazzo, si parte quindi da una stanza destinata alla partite tra giocatori alle prime armi, fino ad arrivare a quella dove si incontrano giocatori che vogliono provare i mazzi competitivi. È presente un stanza dedicata alle varianti di Magic, per più di due giocatori e una dove iscriversi a piccoli tornei limited, sia sealed deck che booster draft. Formati Oltre ai formati esistenti in versione cartacea e alle varianti, ne esistono altri esclusivi per Magic Online sanzionati per il DCI. *Classic **Singleton **Prismatic *Cube draft *Freeform *Momir Basic 'Tornei esclusivi' Esistono anche dei tornei eslcusivi per la community di Magic Online. *Magic Online Championship Series *Magic Online Community Cup Premi Nel 2015, con la rivoluzione strutturale degli eventi di Magic Online ha portato alla creazione dei Play Points, punti ottenibili solo raggiungendo una determinata posizione nelle classifiche degli eventi, che possono essere spesi per le iscrizioni ad altri eventi o per l'acquisto di carte e prodotti digitali. Controversie Nel corso degli anni, Magic Online è stato soggetto a numerose controversie, relative alla gestione dei prodotti digitali e della community. 'Blocco di Invasione' Il Blocco di Invasione è stato il primo rilasciato con il lancio della piattaforma ed è stato anche quello in vendita per meno tempo, perché è ruotato velocemente fuori dallo standard. 'Spoiler di Sentenza' Per via di un errore, l'intera espansione di Sentenza venne rilasciata su Magic Online molto prima del previsto, addirittura qualche settimana prima della versione cartacea. 'Instabilità e sospensione degli eventi' Nel novembre 2013, dopo aver perso un torneo nella partita decisiva, per colpa dell'instabilità dei server e di alcuni problemi tecnici, Brain Kibler scrisse un articolo molto critico sul popolare sito Starcitygames.com in cui raccontava la sua storia. A seguito di ciò gli eventi vennero sospesi per 6 mesi, nel quale venne abbandonato il vecchio client, per lanciarne uno nuovo nel 2014. I tornei vennero ristabiliti fino al settembre 2017, quando per lo stesso problema, vennero nuovamente sospesi preventivamente per evitare problemi nella stagione dei Pro Tour tra ottobre e dicembre. Requisiti di sistema |} Collegamenti esterni *How to Get Started on Magic Online *Announcing MTGO Buddy Categoria:Simulatori